Strut
by Kurt The Mortician
Summary: Jaune struts across the ballroom in the slumber party, in his blue bunny onsie. Inspired by Exvnir's RWBY: Strut. One-shot . Read and enjoy.


_Ladies and Gents, Lads and Lasses, Beautiful People, I am Kurt the Mortician and I wrote this just because I could. I was going through the gallery of my favorite deviant art user Exvnir, check out his stuff it's awesome and he draws it with **THOSE HANDS**, so when I saw the picture of Jaune walking in his onsie wearing a pair of shades with the caption, haters gonna hate, I had to write this. Check out the original picture on deviantart titled RWBY: Strut, read and enjoy.**  
**_

* * *

Strut

Jaune had little care for what other people thought. So when he put on his blue footsie pajamas, the sideways glances he and whispers he received didn't bother him. Jaune started smirking, and decided to make things a little more interesting. He whipped out a pair of sunglasses and threw them on his face, adopting the most confident smile he could muster, and began his best pimp strut across the ballroom. He tilted his glasses down and shot a wink to the girl with the long blond hair that called out to Ruby when the two went to the welcoming ceremony, or as Jaune now knew her, Yang. She looked puzzled, unsure of whether to be flattered, disgusted, or laugh at Jaune. Yang then decided to roll her eyes, and shoot Jaune a wink. Jaune high on this victory continued to strut down the rows of soon to be sleeping and along the way, saw the girl who referred to him as "Tall Blond and Scraggly", getting ready to sleep. Throwing caution into the wind, Jaune strode by saying, "Sweet dreams, Snow Angel." In what was his honest attempt to be suave, drawing her attention and receiving a look that could kill an army from said "Snow Angel". Ignoring the stare as he continued his pimp stride across the ballroom, recieving even stranger looks, and even more whispers.

"What's he wearing?"

"Why's he walking like that?"

"Is he crazy?"

All were comments Jaune revcieved, none were given a second thought. Jaune continued striding across the ballroom with little care as to what some of the other guys where saying. One of the guys stepped in front of Jaune, laughing in a condescending manner, he was tall with short red hair and asked, "Did your Mommy pack you those?" in a mocking tone. Jaune replied in the snarkiest tone he had, "Did you forget to pack a shirt Fabio Flinstone?" pointing to the boy's bare chest. The tall boy's face turned a shade not dissimilar to the shade of his hair, and he lifted Jaune up by the front of his pajamas and asked, "What did you just say?" in the most threatening tone Jaune had ever heard, and Jaune in his infinite wisdom, replied, "Did I stutter?". Now this boy was about two heads taller than Jaune, looked to be built out of muscle, and was completely furious. So to say Jaune was in trouble, was like saying politics are a touchy subject, in other words a huge understatement. Some people started to gather around and watch, some egging the taller boy on, some laughing at Jaune's retort, and others wondering whether or not to get a teacher. Regardless of all of this it became clear to many that Jaune was going to have the ever-loving snot kicked out of him. However much to Jaune's luck a teacher happened to walk by and yell at the taller boy to put Jaune down. Jaune simply dusted off his shoulders, straightened out his collar and continued to stride, keeping that confident smile on his face as he walked on.

Yang walked up to him and asked, "Are you crazy?". Jaune answered, "Nope just confident."

She raised an eyebrow and her lilac eyes, questioningly as she asked, "And you don't have any problems with what people are going to say about you wearing a blue bunny themed onsie?"

Jaune tilted his sunglasses down again, replied, "Haters gonna hate." and strode off throwing one last comment as he walked away, "But thanks for the concern, Goldilocks."

Yang rolled her eyes once more and walked off to rejoin her sister replying, "You're welcome, ladykiller." with more than a hint of sarcasm.

Yes, Jaune Arc was someone who cared little for what people thought.


End file.
